Ed and Winry- I Will Be Here
by Natalie122333
Summary: Ed has a nightmare and Winry tries to comfort him.


Ed has a nightmare and Winry tries to comfort him. This takes place after Ed and Al get their bodies back and return to Resembool. It is in Winry's point of view.

After trying to sleep for an hour or so, I decide to get up and get a glass of water. I leave my room and on the way to the bathroom, I notice the door to Ed's room is open just a crack. That's strange; he usually prefers it closed all the way. I get to the bathroom and pick up the cup that is sitting on the counter. I turn on the faucet and then hear Ed shout. I gasp and drop the cup in the sink and quickly shut off the faucet. I jog to Ed's room and push open the door. The lamp is on and Ed is sitting upright in his bed. "Ed… what's wrong?" I ask. Ed groans "I just had a bad dream is all… you can go back to bed, Winry." I sigh. "Ed… I want to know that you're okay…" Ed looks at me. I continue "I don't want you and Al keeping secrets from me… you guys are my family."

After a few seconds of silence, Ed nods and says: "Fine, I'll tell you." I sit down on the chair that's to the right side of the bed. Ed takes a deep breath. "I dreamt about a little girl… one Al and I met a long time ago. We… we couldn't save her she was turned into a chimera and then murdered. And I dreamt that she couldn't forgive us for not saving her… She was upset… and then I dreamt about Mom being angry that we tried to bring her back. Winry, I hate myself for all the mistakes I've made." He tells me and I notice his voice breaks on the last couple of words. I don't say anything at first. I really need to think about what to say. It has to be the right thing because I don't want him to shut me out. I look at Ed and see that he has one arm on his face, covering his arm. I swear that I see a tear on his cheek. I get up and go to the bed and sit next to Ed. "It's okay Ed. Everyone makes mistakes and everyone has fears. You're just a normal human being. You can't save everyone but that's okay, really Ed." That's all I can say.

Ed takes his arm off his face and looks at me. He clears his throat and says: "Thanks, Winry… really." I nod and say: "I'll always be here, that is if you want me to be." "I do want you to be here and I want stay here with you, but I'm scared I'll lose you somehow." I never knew he was worried about that, but I'll never leave his side. "You won't, I'm not going anywhere." I tell him. Then I reach for his hand but stop halfway, feeling nervous. Ed must notice this because he opens up his palm. I cautiously put my hand in his. After a few seconds pass his fingers wrap around mine. Then after about a minute, he releases my hand. "Thanks again, Winry. I think I'll try to go back to sleep now." I get up and once I get to the door, Ed makes a strange noise that sounds like a grunt. I turn around and look at him.

"Uh Winry would you… maybe want to stay here with me… just until I fall asleep." "Okay." I reply right away. I head for the chair, but Ed clears his throat and pulls back the covers next to him on the bed. I look at his face and notice that's its red and that makes me blush too. I get to the bed "Here?" I ask him, whispering. He nods but doesn't look at me. I get into the bed and sit down at first but then I lie down and stay on the other side of the bed, as far from Ed as possible. I look at the wall and listen to him breathing. After about half an hour, he appears to be asleep. I decide to lie here a little while longer and I turn to face him. His back is still turned to me. I feel my eyes close and I relax.

I open my eyes to find sunlight streaming in from the window and realize that it's morning so I must have fallen asleep. Then I notice Ed is right next to me, in fact his arm is around me and my head next to his chest. I feel myself blush and I feel nervous but calm at the same time. As quickly and quietly as I can, I sit up and move over. He moves over in his sleep. I move to the end of the bed and look down at him. He's smiling. I wonder if he's having a good dream now. I smile softly at him and whisper: "I love you."


End file.
